wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood of Heroes
Blood of Heroes is a rare item that appears on the ground in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands. When touched, it summons one or two tough 60 elites with 9000 health. The elite Fallen Hero monsters will spawn as soon as the loot box from opening the Blood of Heroes appears. Upon spawning the monsters cast a demoralizing shout type spell that slows movement speed by 60% which prevents running. While some classes are able to use abilities such as vanish to escape, the elites will be enough to kill some adventurers like Warriors quite easily. Two common tactics are used when opening the Blood of Heroes while solo: 1) Using the PVP trinket Insignia of the Horde / Insignia will remove the reduced movement speed effect, allowing you to run away and leash the Fallen Hero. 2) Simply remove all durable items, loot the Blood of Heroes, and run back after dying. Be careful not to res in aggro range of the monsters. Also know that some locations are quite far from graveyards. Solo hunters should place their pet on defensive and drop an ice trap immediately before opening the Blood of Heroes. The ice trap will take care of one Fallen Hero, and the pet will distract the other, leaving plenty of time to loot and make a getaway (albeit s l o w l y). This usually involves the death of the pet. If one of the Fallen Heroes eventually gives chase - they have a tremendous aggro range are are very persistent - simply FD. =Sources= Blood of Heroes is found in objects that look like a small dark pool enclosed with many stones. Sometimes due to the geography of the surrounding area, portions of the graphic will be "underground" and only a portion of the object will be visible. To ease searching for Blood of Heroes, use control-leftclick on the "World Map" screen to add markers at the locations below. Locations: * 07,50 EPL * 13,64 EPL * 20,66 EPL 20,66 right next to a gold vein * 26,74 EPL in the house where the Blightcaler stands * 28,86 EPL Undercroft * 29,78 EPL Marris Stead, just southeast, but still north of the road * 35,73 EPL Crown guard tower, northwest * 47,41 EPL * 50,77 EPL Corin's Crossing, southwest * 51,67 EPL Infectious Scar, in the middle * 53,50 EPL * 55,59 EPL * 56,64 EPL On a cliff looking down onto the Infectious Scar * 68,74 EPL * 75,83 EPL * 80,61 EPL Additional spawnpoints rumored in Plaguewood, no exact coordinates available. * 36,54 WPL Felston Field * 40,73 WPL Andorhal, near south tower (this one looked like a white stone in the ground) * 41,62 WPL Andorhal close to north tower * 43,68 WPL Andorhal, near town hall, heart of Andorhal * 46,35 WPL Northridge Lumber Camp * 46,51 WPL Dalson's Tears * 46,59 WPL Andorhal, north side * 47,53 WPL Dalson's Tears * 49,33 WPL Northridge Lumber Camp * 62,57 WPL Gahrron's Withering, next to caldron * 63,58 WPL Gahrron's Withering, on the farm * 65,75 WPL Caer Darrow Graveyard * 68,50 WPL * 68,74 WPL Scholomance, left of entrance near campfire * 68,82 WPL Scholomance moatbridge * 70,74 WPL Scholomance, entrance These spawn points are rumored to have different respawn timers, being anywhere from 8 to 24 hours. It also seems Blood of Heroes are more likely to be found just as a server comes back online. =Blood of Heroes as an Ingredient= Blood of Heroes is used in the following recipe: Alchemy * Requires 1 Blood of Heroes, 1 Massive Mojo, 6 Powerful Mojo, 1 Black Lotus =Blood of Heroes as a Quest Objective= * Requires a Chromatic Carapace, 10 Brilliant Chromatic Scales, 10 Blood of Heroes, 10 Frayed Abomination Stitchings * Requires a Chromatic Carapace, 10 Brilliant Chromatic Scales, 10 Blood of Heroes, 5 Skin of Shadow * Requires a Libram of Rapidity, a Pristine Black Diamond, 2 Large Brilliant Shards, 2 Blood of Heroes =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam *WPL Maps *EPL Maps Category:Quest Items